totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dzień Beth!
The Dramatic Island - Odcinek Czternasty Intro Muzyka: I wanna be famous ' Piękny poranek, kurort Finałowa siódemka swój wolny czas spędzała na basenie. Był bardzo piękny dzień, aż taki, że nie było widać Chris'a dzisiaj, ani Chef'a. Kurort, basen Jak już wcześniej napisałem wszyscy byli na basenie. Maddie i James siedzieli na jednym ręczniku. Ta było w niego bardzo w tulona. Wszyscy chłoacy patrzeli na niego z pogardą. '' (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: Co za narcyz! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Fernando: Ten compadre musi wreście odpaść! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Vegeta: '''Oby nie było, że on i ona będa nową parą sezonu! '''Fernando: '''Już chyba nadszedł czas by go wywalić. '''Vegeta: I tutaj się z tobą zgadzam! Boris: Ja też! Fernando: Ale udawajmy, że ma z nami sojusz, a we właściwej chwili wywalimy go! Boris: Wow! No proszę! Jaki się z niego wredny koleś się robi! Fernando: 'Uczę się od najlepszych! ''Spojrzał się na chłopaków. '''Vegeta: Hahah! Dobre! Fernando: '''Ale to nie znaczy, że nie lubię mody! Moda przedewszystkim! '''Boris: Aha... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Boris: Dzisiaj już nadszedł koniec rządów James'a! Hahahahah! Boris: '''Heh... '''Fernando: '''Mniejmy nadzieję, że on nie wygra dziś zadania. '''Boris: Oby... Vegeta: To sabotujmy go potajemnie! Fernando: 'Si! '''Boris: '''Tak jest! ''Tymczasem Natasza i Sarah nawiązywały swój nowy sojusz przeciwko panny Maddie. '''Natasza: Chcesz wyeliminowac ze mną Maddie? Sarah: Sama nie wiem... Natasza: Spójrz na to tak. Gdyby Victoria nie odpadła to an pewno ty byś wyleciała! ale skoro jej już nie ma to Maddie przymila się do James'a! Sarah: '''No może... '''Natasza: '''To jak? '''Sarah: '''No dobra! '''Natasza: Super! (Pokój Zwierzeńz)Natasza: I tak ją wywalę! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Sarah: Mam nadzieję, że dziś nie odapdnę z gry! Natasza: >:) Sarah: :D Natasza: 'Supcio! <3 ''W międzyczasie James i Maddie przytulali się do siebie. '''James: '''Jesteś tak ładna! Czemu ja tego wcześniej nie zuważyłem? '''Maddie: '''Aww! Wybacz, ale ja nie mogę mkieć chłopaka. '''James: '''Ale obaj jesteśmy źli więc co ci szkodzi? '''Maddie: '''W sumie to nic... '''James: Więc właśnie.. Obaj dojdziemy do wielkiego finału, w którym to ty wygrasz! Maddie: Hihi! James: To jak? Maddie: Spoko! (Pokój Zwierzeń)James: Co za frajerka! Teraz to ona odpadnie! (Pokój zwierzeń)Maddie: Achhh! Beth (Przez Megafon): 'Czas na wyzwanko! Niech wszyscy mnie znajdą, czyli to wasze zadanie! ''Nagle Chris się się wydarł przez inny megafon. '''Chris (Przez Megafon): '''Nie! Waszym zadaniem jest schwytanie Beth! Która ma milion żyć! I nie da się jej zabić! Możecie się podzielić w mini grupki lub działać razem! To na tyle! '''James: Aha... Wszyscy pobiegli. Zadanie Zawodnicy nie posłuchali Chris'a by działać w grupakch i od razu zaczęli iść razem (Jedynie James i Maddie działali razem, a reszta połączyła swoje siły). A potem by się roździelili. Wszyscy podczas drogi znaleźli jakies liny, które zostawił im Chris. Kurort, las James i Maddie jako jedyna gruopka, która oddzieliła się od reszty przybiegła do lasu, w ktorym nie było w ogóle poszlak Beth. James: I czemu tu przyszliśmy? Maddie: Oj nie marudź! gdy już jedno z nas wygra na pewno jedno z nnas przetrwa dalej i wygra milion! James: W sumie racja! Maddie: 'Hihi! <3 '''James: '''Heheh... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'James: 'Oj nie długo finałowa szóstka! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Maddie: '''Mam nadzieję, że James mnie nie wykrzysta jak Amelię. '''Maddie: Chodźmy... Poszli dalej. Kurort, plaża W międzyczasei, gdy james i Maddie chodzili po lesie reszta uczestników przybyła na plaże, na której były trupy starych zawdoników Totalnej Porażki. Wszyscy byli przerażeni całą tą sytuacją prócz' Boris'a.'' '''Boris: '''Super! '''Natasza: '''Ale to okropne! '''Vegeta: '''Ale co oni tu robią?! '''Sarah: Anne Marie, Alejandro, B, Brick, Bridegtte...! Dziewczyna zemdlała. Fernando: 'Dobra! Na pewno to tylko manekiny! ''Dotknął ciała, obrócił je i zobaczył znak Beth i napis "Byłam tu kociaki :*". '''Boris: Czyli mamy już pierwszą poszlakę! Fernando: '''Super! '''Vegeta: Chodźmy za ciałami! Może nas zaprowadzą do niej! Fernando: 'Może... ''Pobiegli. Kurort, las Tymczasem w lesie James i Maddie kontynuowali swoje poszukiwania Beth. Jednak po drodze nic nie znaleźli. 'James: '''Super! Możemy tak cały czas szukać po lesie, a i tak jej nie znajdziemy! '''Maddie: '''Oj daj spokój! Kiedyś może ją znajdziemy! '''James: '''Kiedyś?! ja chcę teraz! By wygrać to głupie zadanie i cię wywalić z gry jak już to zrobiłem z Victorią! '''Maddie: 'Że co?! 'James: '''Właśnie to! '''Maddie: '''O nie! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Maddie: Szczerze mówiąc i tak jej nie lubiałam! Ale teraz on przegiął pałę! Maddie: Pożałujesz tego! Maddie dała z pięsći w gtwarz James'a, któy po tym zemdlał. Maddie: 'Frajer! ''I dziewczyna uciekła od niego. Kurort, wulkan Tymczasem cała piątka zawodników przybiegła na wulkan, krtóry zamiast lawy miała tam melko Beth <3, czyli po męskiemu s.... '''Boris: '''Co to? '''Fernando: To! To! Vegeta: S....! Natasza: 'Ochyda! ''Nagle ktos wyszedł zza krzaków,a wszyscy juz zarzucili liny i związali tą osobę, którą była... '''Zawodnicy: '''Maddie?! '''Maddie: Możecie mnie odwiązać?! Natasza: 'Tak! ''Wszyscy ją odwiązali. '''Maddie: '''Mam dla was propozycję! '''Vegeta: '''Jaką?! '''Maddie: Byście zgałosowali dziś na James'a! Vegeta: '''Właśnie mieliśmy taki zamiar. '''Maddie: To świetnie! Beth: 'Właśnie! '''Wszyscy: '''Beth?! ''Nagle nie wiadomo z kąd Beth złapała prawie wszystkich zawodników w linę. Mówię prawie wszystkich bo Fernando udało się ucieć i zabrać jakąś linę. 'Fernando: 'Żegnaj ty su*o! Na zawsze! Zawiązał Beth liną tak mocno, że Beth pękła i wyleciały z niej małe Feth'y. '''Fernandy: '''WTF?! One sa podobne do mnei i Beth! '''Feth #1: '''Tata! '''Fernando: Aaaaa! Chris (przez megafon): 'Fernando wygrał wyzwanie! I to on zadecyduje kto ma odpasć! Oraz wybierze dwie osoby do eliminacji! '''Fernando: '''Super! Przed ceremonią ''Przed ceremonią Fernando na plaży siedział sobie na leżaku i się opalał. do modnego chlopaka podszedł Boris. '''Boris: Witaj mój kumplu! Fernando: '''Hej. '''Boris: Trudny wybór kogo wybrać do odstrzału? Fernando: 'Si compadre! '''Boris: '''Aaaa! Też tak miałem jak były drużyny. '''Fernando: '''Serio? '''Boris: '''Taaa! Ale pamietaj kogo masz wybrać! '''Fernando: '''Wiem, ae druga osoba mnie martwi! '''Boris: '''Na pewno wybierzesz słusznie! ''Boris odszedł od Fernando. 'Fernando: '''W sumie... ''Wstał z leżaka i poszedł parę krokó rozmyslając. 'Fernando: '''Już wiem! Ceremonia ''Wszyscy uczestnicy przybyli na ceremonię. Wszyscy byli bardzo zdenerwowani, ale wiedzieli także, że Fernando dobrze wybierze. '''Chris: '''Tak więc z waszej siódemki zostanie finałowa piątka! '''Boris: Przjedź do rzeczy! Chris: '''Dobrze! A więc Fernando chcial bym to ja poprowadził tą ceremonię i, żebym to ja wybrał zawodników do wyeliminowania! Ale ja tego nie chcę, a więc będzie normalna ceremonia, na której ujawnicie nam swoje glosy! Zacznijmy od Fernando! '''Fernando: '''A więc James i Maddie! '''Chris: Dobrze! Boris? Boris: '''James i Maddie! '''Chris: Okej! Vegeta! Vegeta: '''James i Maddie! '''Chris: '''Okej! James? '''James: '''Boris i Vegeta! '''Chris: Maddie? Maddie: Boris i Vegeta! Chris: '''Sarah? '''Sarah: '''James i Maddie! '''Chris: I Natasza? Natasza: '''James i Maddie! '''Chris: '''Tak więc papa James'ie i Maddie! '''Maddie: Co?! James: Nie! I obaj zostali wystzreleni w powietrze. Chris: '''No została nam już piątka graczy, z której wygra tylko jeden zawodnik! Żeby się dowiedzieć kto dojdzie do ćwierćfinału zapraszam do oglądanie następnego odcinka The Dramatic Island! ''Koniec! Zapraszam do komentowania!' Kategoria:The Dramatic Island - Odcinki